Vox: Enter The Inferno
by Master Jayzerz
Summary: This story follows the awakening of a Stormtrooper called Vox on the now desolate planet of Tarneos. He doesn't know from where he came from or how he got there so assumptions lead him towards a better life, but with the dark side trailing on will Vox be able to defeat this menace? WARNING!: this may contain some slight spoilers on the new movie the StarWarsTheForceAwakens My1stFF!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Extinction 0

Death spread throughout the barren lands on Tarneos after Extinction 0 struck. Trees turned into the charcoal, rocks infused with glass shards, and all traces of water boiled into oblivion, only few got medical help in time from the terrible device of the dark side. Extinction 0 was the game changer, the game changer that changed the battle between the Rebel Alliance and Negative-0. The Rebellion was dispatched all over the galaxy after the Death Star II was destroyed and became separate groups with different assignments, operations, objectives, and units, from then on forward the Rebellion grew to become an organisation of good, Senator Leia Organa left the main Rebellion branch a few years on to look into a growing threat which then sparked a confliction between the Resistance and the First Order. Jedi younglings were starting to be trained once again, and some turned into very skilful teachers, soon a new Jedi Order was established from the grave of the previous one.

But as the Rebellion grew so did the foe, after the Empire had its time and Darth Vader and Darth Sidious had died, sith apprentices were arising everywhere and the Jedi massacre started. Just like Anakin, once a Sith Order was assembled, each sith was sent to the farthest and closest reaches of the galaxy to murder each and every Jedi and Padawan in their system, only a handful of Jedi Masters managed to survive and defeat the threat. But there was one sith that devastated the Jedi, and impressed the New Jedi Order, Darth Inferno, no Jedi, Padawan nor Youngling could beat this menace, his origins are wiped from sith history and no Rebel establishment could stop him. Still alive to this day, Darth Inferno scours the lands of desolate and inhabited planets throughout the universe with his lust and taste for the death of the Jedi growing every minute that goes by.

Darth Inferno was on the field for the longest time, until his 279 mission, his mission was an easy murder operation on the planet Yavin 12, once he had landed on the planet of grey stone temples, moss and lots of foliage he was making his way to a refurbished Jedi temple until he was ambushed by the Rebel Alliance along with Jedi Master Sarl Kith and loose cannon Han Solo, a Tarneon, one of the most skilled Jedis out there, Sarl trained alongside with Luke Skywalker's pupil Harno Plak, who was one of the best students Luke had. Though Harno was a great student, his training was never complete due to Kylo Ren's creation. Darth Inferno was holding off the Rebels' firing and Sarl's onslaught of vicious slashes, but Inferno was caught off guard by Han Solo's repeated fire at his shoulder, Sarl dug deep into Inferno's left leg, right arm, left arm and left a few scars across his face, burning him badly and leaving him blind in the left eye. The groans and screams of the sith lord resonated across the temples of Yavin 12, blood stained the mossy ground and foliage died soon after the darkness in his blood had touch it.

But once Supreme Leader Snoke had "rescued" him from possible death, he was equipped with what he "deserved." He had been fitted with a long maroon red coat going down to his knees with a black hood covering his dark red mask with two sloped red lenses and a grille over the mouth region for filtering the air around him therefore making it breathable, on the left side was a scar pattern following over the left eye. His lightsabre was no longer just a lightsabre, he was equipped with two lightsabres, one being a traditional lightsabre the blade coloured bright orange, and another lightsabre that was a double bladed, and also orange. After the sith lord had awakened from his coma, Darth Inferno swore revenge on the wretched Tarneon by launching a wide-scaled attack against the Rebel Alliance of the Roteth system and Negative-0.

Negative-0 was a no mercy squadron full of highly trained elite Stormtroopers, unlike the original Stormtrooper uniform, the Negative-0 uniform was black with grey lines lashed all over the uniform, and the helmet hat red eye lenses instead of the original black. Generals from this squad would wear a red cape that would stretch down to their ankles with a jagged edge, Negative-0 leapt into the transport skiffs ready for battle a week after Inferno's awakening, ready to demolish the Rebel Alliance of the Roteth system on Tarneos. After weeks of vigorous onslaughts the teams were still evenly matched, Supreme Leader Snoke then came to Inferno informing him about the weapon that the Elites were working on called, the Flare.

A giant ship that was bigger than two Death Stars combined; it was equipped with massive cannon, just under the ship's bridge capable of destroying the surface of a planet, leaving it in ash, or in Tarneos' case a desolate wasteland, once fired the cannon takes one month to recharge, though not the most destructive weapon of the dark side, this weapon terraforms the place to be uninhabitable, the reason for the recharge time being so long is because the cannon harvests it's energy from the ship's reactor which is a giant heat powered core, if this process is skipped the ship will fire an energy beam that can melt a hole through a planet! The energy beam can also have a negative effect on the ship, as it could overload the reactor, the chances of it not overloading is very slim, but even then, the reactor could still explode even with the charging process complete, which is what happened to Tarneos.

A tactical retreat was ordered by General Tyrell, the Flare's commander alongside Darth Inferno, the Rebels thought they won, but they weren't ready for an inferno of destruction to strike. The Flare zoomed out of hyperspace warp, and looked down on the pitiful planet of Tarneos; so green and filled with giant rivers and mountains, all that was going to be history.

Then it was fired…

Tens of thousands of miles were reduced to sand and gravel, trees almost turned into dust, but creatures survived, many theories were thought up about why the Flare left the people on the planet were left unharmed, some say it was because the machinery was faulty, and some say it was more of a terraforming device than a weapon, but even though the weapon was still functional, until the core started to overload, everyone frantically made their way to the escape pod, Inferno rocketed away in his Advanced Tie-Fighter, before anyone could stop him. The ship started to go down and many Stormtroopers were still trapped, no one knew how the reactor became overloaded but no one cared, they were running to the bridge preparing for impact, the Flare was not only a battle machine, it was a Stormtrooper cloner, using the genetics of some troopers, and changing it up a bit, to create unique and stronger troopers for future fights. The countdown started 10 seconds till impact 9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… BOOM!

Some people on Tarneos died from the impact and all troopers on the ship died, or did they?

END OF PROLOGUE.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Past's Darkness into present's Light

FSKHHHH! One of the abandoned cloning pods hiss open, after three years of laying in the dusty sand of Tarneos, inside lays a fair skinned male with blue eyes, around his mid-twenties with dark brown hair, fully clothed in a white polo tee, and grey pants, immobilised from years of cryogenic slumber, and is almost completely frozen. A thin layer of white ice slowly melts away as the heat of the dead planet gets to it; the whereabouts of this cryogenic chamber lies in the wreckage of Negative-0's super weapon, the Flare. A giant ship capable of terraforming a planet into a wasteland.

"Urgh, what… is…where…I…uh," the body starts to regain consciousness and his bloodstream is back up and running like a healthy person.

"Wait! Where am I?" The confused Stormtrooper looks around and spots a painted sheet of metal, lying in the dust and sand of the planet,

"Flare," the man slowly pushes himself up from his pod as he says this,

"Who am I?" he reads the label on the side of the cloning pod,

"Stormtrooper Cloning Pod 17V3O2X?, what does this number stand for, and what's a Stormtrooper? V…O…X." he slowly reads the letters visible in the serial number, "Vox! That must be it! Well I guess anyway."

Suddenly sand and grit starts flying up in the hollow wreckage, and the groans of engines start echoing around the ruins, then footsteps start storming towards the ship. SCREEE! Buzz saws start to cut giant holes in the walls, Vox covered his ears, the sound of screeching is not pleasing to a cryogenic sleeper after they have woken up. The holes were complete but the metal was still standing.

"Troopers! Enter!" a loud voice shouted out, after very moment a loud bang resonated across the walls, followed by cut out metal sheets collapsing. Patrols of Stormtroopers stormed into the wreckage surrounding Vox, followed by a man dressed in a black robe, with a black oval-like hat on his brown haired head. He had a very pale skin tone along with a fringe covering his left eyebrow; he had brown eyes and held a small blaster in his left hand.

"Radars picked up a signal inside the Flare ruins on Tarneos, and I guess we found it," said the black robed man,

"What's it to you?" snapped Vox while trying to intimidate him,

"We are the New sith Order's Roteth system branch, who work alongside the First Order, who get orders from Supreme Leader Snoke, and I am General Padfoot, one of Darth Inferno's greatest generals,"

"Okay, and are those Stormtroopers?"

Padfoot then ran towards the unsuspecting Vox and grabbed him around the neck, lifting him just a bit higher than ground level.

"What are you playing at punk? How can you possibly not know wha…?" Padfoot stopped and dropped Vox on to the hot, dusty ground and walked towards the Stormtrooper leader,

"Take him in, and make sure that he stays in his cell."

"Roger that sir, alright boys take him in!" the Stormtroopers started to close in on Vox with the leader get the handcuffs ready to bring him in, Vox knew he couldn't escape so he gave in.

The Stormtroopers shoved him in the Patrol Hoverers and blasted off to the Roteth sith Outpost, the hoverer was a fairly small ship with barely enough space for 30 Stormtroopers, from where Vox was sitting he could not even see the pilot in the cockpit, the ship tossed and turned, but the 27 Stormtroopers standing in the ship seemed to be immobilised and deaf, due to the fact that they wouldn't talk nor communicate with their base.

Once they arrived at a giant Star Destroyer, another person that looked exactly like General Padfoot, except he had blonde hair that was all messed up and had green eyes.

"What do we have here? A Small fry? An escaped prisoner? Or maybe a newbie, nah it couldn't be, otherwise you wouldn't be locked up would you? Take him away boys!" the troopers all replied in unison

"Yes Sergeant Luka!" Vox didn't say anything, for he was too busy trying to see where General Padfoot was meandering off to, but he could only see a sea of Stormtroopers, Empire Officers, and that blonde haired officer.

"Get in filth!" snapped the Stormtrooper guard as he chucked Vox into a cell, the guard then resumed guarding the cell door, the cell was quite open, but not big if, there was a toilet and a sink along with a, levitating bed along the back wall, there was also a small bench in the bottom right corner of the room.

'A Stormtrooper, Stormtrooper, they must be the bucket heads, around the whole place, why would they check the Flare ruins for one signal though,' thought Vox

'And how did I get in that cloning pod?' BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP! Sirens rang with announcements saying loudly like Alackays screeching at the sight of an alien buffet; 'All Stormtroopers, please proceed to the docking bay with battle gear,' Vox noticed that his cell guard was fleeing to the docking bay, along with a bunch of other Stormtroopers.

"HEY!" he shouted, but not one person could hear him over the constant booming of the sirens.

"hey, hey you," Vox looked at the cell door from the cell's bed, there stood a soldier, it didn't look much like a Stormtrooper, he had a helmet with a connected lenses over the eye region, his mouth was showing as well as a tiny stubble.

"Who are you?" the man whispered as he fiddled with number lock,

"I'm Vox, I was found in a cloning pod at the Flare's wreckage," the door hissed open

"Huh really? Well I'm Daniel, Daniel Lakelan, a General for the Rebel Alliance of the "Roteth System and the Rebel Federation."

"Really? I thought there was only the Sith Order?"

"Well there's more than evil in the galaxy kiddo, c'mon we need to get outta here!"

Vox stood up and started running after Daniel, as he ran down the hall steam, gas and metal went flying everywhere,

"My squad has already attacked the power generator in the core of this ship; it's rigged to blow in the one minute."

"One minute!" Vox squealed

"That's barely enough time to escape!"

"For a normal person, and I'm not a normal person," and with that the two were already in the landing bay facing a weird X-Wing.

"What's wrong with that X-Wing?"

"That my friend is a customised X-Wing," the X-Wing had two extra fins on each side of the ship near the nose of the ship, it also had two upwards facing fins on the top wings, and another two downwards facing fins on the bottom wings. The engine of the ship was glowing bright orange and red, like a furnace blazing away at night, the ship had two cockpits, one forwards and one backwards, there was a small gap in between the cockpits, there sat an astromech droid, with bright green stripes and a flat head.

"Alright hop on in! Do you know how to work the firing mechanism on these things?"

"I guess, why?"

"Because you'll be shooting while I drive, hop in the back seat and get ready, R8-26 get ready for take-off." The droid beeped happily as the engine started up.

BOOM! The floor of the landing bay starts to crack open,

"Hurry up R8," the droid's beeping started to get faster, but it manages to fly off in time.

"Vox look out for any incoming Ties-Fighters,"

"Gotcha Daniel."

The ship started to go down, but Tie-Fighters started to fly out of it, Vox was about to press the trigger when he got a headache, he shut his eyes tight and saw something, something he remembered almost, he saw a peculiar ship going down, with the word FLARE on the side of it, the image changed to him being shoved into a pod by the ship's shaking, just after coming out of it. He opened his eyes again in shock, to hear his name being shouted out, and a group of Ties flying right at them.

He starts firing like a maniac shooting them down easily,

"Wow you sure you've never done this before?" implies Daniel, but Vox was too busy shooting Ties coming out of the doomed ship to reply. He stops for a second and notices that the ship was crashing down on to Tarneos, he realises at that moment that the scene looks exactly like the Flare's crash.

"Wait a minute," Daniel says "if you came from a cloning pod today, how do you know what an X-Wing is and how to work ship cannons?"

"To be honest with you Daniel, I don't know, but something tells me that my history is not at all that straight forward as I think it is,"

"Well something tells me that we're going to be good friends Vox, real good,"

"Seems that way bud,"

"Well, we're here boy, the Rebel Alliance of the Roteth System's base right here on good ol' Balkav, we're going in for landing General Potenel,"

"Permission granted buddy, welcome home" says a voice from the communication system.

"We're going in for a dive Vox hold on tight!

END OF CHAPTER 1


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As The Past Clears

PSSSSSSHHHHKKK! The deafening sound the X-Wing's engine roaring echoes inside the intrepid Vox's ears, the greenery of Balkav just below Vox and Daniel, look like a flood of plants and vines.

"There it is bud, the Roteth Rebel outpost, dead ahead!" bellows Daniel Lakelan.

"I don't see it," exclaims Vox,

"Well you can't expect it to be right in front of you at all times bud, we hid it in the mountain side so the Sith Order couldn't find it, but our landing bay has been attacked by some Scavenger Hoverships in the last weeks, but we are managing."

The X-wing started to descend into a hole in the mountain side filled with ships; the gap was covered in foliage and greenery, to protect the base from sith.

The duo swoop in to the landing docks, seeing General Potenel waiting for a ship in the bay. Once the ship had landed, a surprised look spread across the General's face upon the sight of an unknown character inside Mr Lakelan's ship.

"Hello, Daniel, and to you as well, stranger," says the general.

"Oh yes, General this is Vox, he was the signal we picked up in the Flare, he says to have no idea about anything not even whata Stormtrooper is,"

Whoa there captain, slow down, you brought an unidentified person, with no affiliation upon our base?"

"I mean no sir, you see…"

"Captain Lakelan, what is this base?"

"Secret, but…"

"NO BUTS! I know that you wouldn't bring someone unknown upon our territory, but still! Next time approve this with me first!"

"Aye."

"Good," the general turns away and walks off to his office.

"Well, that's General Potenel Vox, How about I show you to the Jedi?"

Vox froze unsurely, "Jedi?"

"Oh yes, Jedi the rival of the Sith and masters of the Force, c'mon they're cool with new people," Daniel started walking off to a new area of the base, holding his helmet under his right arm, naturally Vox followed him to where ever he was going. Upon the arrival of the Jedi branch, Vox could see eleven of them, though most of them were human, there was one a Rodian, a Twi'lek, two wookies, two Tarneons and an Ithorian. Vox watched the Jedi closely, he found it intriguing that they were training so vigorously, yet so calmly, Vox saw two of the human, male jedi approach them.

"Vox I want you to meet Jedi Master Sarl Kith and Jedi Novice Harno Plak, the last of the Tarneon Jedi race," surprise spread all across Vox's face,

"Last of the Tarneon Jedi?"

"Yes, due to Extinction-0 all but few Tarneons survived, these are just some of the survivors."

"Hmmm," muttered Sarl

"I sense something peculiar about your past Vox,"

"Oh yes, we were hoping if you could clear up Vox's past Sarl,"

"Can do," Sarl started to hum rhythmically as he held out his tanned hand around Vox's forehead,

"Vox felt himself getting slightly drowsy, but he fought this slight feeling as Sarl did his work.

"I see something, the Flare, destruction, Inferno, and rush,"

"You were associated with the Flare!" Harno shouted

"I'm afraid so Harno, Vox was a new trooper, ready for operating on the bridge, but due to him being slid into an impact-resistance cloning pod, that wouldn't release, he was trapped." Fear shone it's light upon Vox's face, what he was, what he needed to do, what he wanted to do, was wipe out the Tarneons for Inferno?

"No I refuse, what happened in past is nothing, what I choose now, is everything,"

"You have the attitude of a true Jedi warrior, Harno do you think we could make room for this newbie,"

"You gave a shot to a Tarneon low-life and offered to train him, why not,"

Vox froze again, was what they were saying true? "I sensed the force in you Vox, you have potential to become great, you can join us in the new Jedi order, what so you say, are you ready to start afresh?"

"Yes, Master Sarl," Vox replies happily

"Great you start today, Harno show him the ropes; make sure he learns all of his essentials."

"Gotcha Master Sarl, how about the threat of Darth Inferno, will he be ready?"

"We have lost many in previous duels, but if we're lucky, he should be ready."

"Sure thing Master." Sarl then walks back to his group of jedi to teach them more important jedi wisdom.

 **Darth Inferno's mind started to wander…** his infinite dream of galaxies under his control, his power unlimited, and his army all powerful, watching down on the ruins of Alderaan somewhat calmed his rage just for a few minutes, looking at the power of Lord Vader, though he was soft-sided he still admired his genius.

"Sir we have a probl…"

"Do we have a rogue Sergeant Luka?" replies Darth Inferno reading his mind,

"Why yes but you see si…"

"His name is Vox, I heard it through the Force Sergeant, and by the way, do you know anything about him? Do you know?"

"Well I know that he was a surviving Stormtrooper from the Flare Disast…"

"HOW DID YOU LOSE HIM? Darth Inferno swung around, force choking his victim in his cold, evil, grasp, lifting him up from the floor.

"Now Sergeant, what were you saying?"

"*Caack!* *Cough!* *Rahk!*" no words came out of his mouth, but nothing quenched his anger.

"RAH!" with pity, Inferno let his Sergeant go from his Force choke.

"Now Sergeant Luka, I'm pretty sure you that I, just like my sith Brother Kylo Ren, I to have a firey temper,"

"Yes sir *cough* I'm pretty sure the escape was due to our little friend Mr Da…"

"Daniel Lakelan, hmm, any luck on locating their base Sergeant?"

"In about 5 months we should have them in our grasp Sir,"

"That seems a little long Sergeant, don't you think?"

"I guess, but better than looking on foot, or by ship right?"

"Hmm, do what you must, but I expect all troopers training till then, I'm keen on meeting this Vox, I sensed potential in him,"

"Will do sir,"

"Sergeant Luka, I don't expect failure from you,"

"I know sir,"

"And how is our infiltrator holding up,"

"Pretty good Sir, but if he were to contact us, it would be too risky, he might get caught due to the Reballion's linked signal communication,"

"Alright, you are dismissed from this meeting Sergeant,

"Thank you Sir," As his eyes stare back down on Alderaan out of his window he felt calmed, but he was ready to strike the Rebellion at a moment's notice…

END OF CHAPTER 2


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Onslaught On Balkav

 **6 months later…**

"INFERNO!" As the scream reaches the ears of the angered Darth Inferno, sounds of thudding footsteps fill the bridge with a sense of anger and evil.

"Ah, my apprentices, Darth Blak, Ders Alwin, Kridin Dartel, and all of you other Sith what is wrong?"

"Your Sergeant Padfoot asked us to come to tell you they have just intercepted a supposed spice runner hoarding Engspice, but instead of finding the Engspice or any spice they found this," replied Darth Blak holding up a hologram of a map.

"Hmm, and this is suspect is a map…"

"A map to the Rebel's base on Balkav in the Roteth system,"

"Yes, Darth Blak, I can assume that, and I can also assume you have been training hard as the troopers?"

"Yes sir," shouted all of the 12 sith warriors.

"Good, we all leave in an hour, this will be an onslaught for them to remember, get the whole crew ready for battle, and get Operation Rise ready,"

"Yes Master Inferno," and with the thudding footsteps starting again and the hyperspace engines roaring through hyperspace, the onslaught on Balkav was just about to begin!

 **It was rare for a grown person to train as a Jedi…** but nevertheless Master Sarl Kith trained the heck out of Vox in the passing months, he had managed to learn to use the Force in many way, like telekinesis, alter environment, and affect mind or more commonly known as the "Jedi Mind Trick." He had passed the Jedi trials of Skill, Courage, Spirit, Flesh, and Insight, and creating his own Lightsaber. His saber had a Mandalorian Iron hilt with some various wood shapes embossed in it in forms of waves and patterns. He had grown to liking the traditional Jedi robes, and other traditional uniform the Jedi wore, but as they were living in a new era the designs were altered by Vox to make them look traditional, but at the same time new. The white robe was particularly loose to allow movement but a piece of dark brown fabric helped tighten it. He wore brown pants accompanied with some leather boots to help him trod in the most stubborn environments. He chose to use the Padawan braid in his attire, but from face on you could not see it anywhere. In this time, he had deserved the title Padawan, while Harno had become a knight.

After battling side by side with Sarl and Harno on missions, Vox felt that he was becoming a better Jedi knight. He also had some pilot lessons with Daniel Lakelan, and finally learnt how to use cannons in a ship, he became a great pilot among the other pilots, but every time looking down from his ship when he landed at General Potenel, he felt that something was amiss with him, he just looked like an oddball when compared to General Tauro, and Lieutenant Sun, it was something about his eyes, Master Sarl told Vox to look into the eyes of someone to tell what kind of person they are, later he said he got that trick from an old friend down on Takodana. Now the Alliance in the Roteth system had picked up info on that their disguised freighter had sold them out, but the Rebels were primed and ready, with also the knowledge of Operation Rise...

"General Tauro, we have precisely 30 minutes till the Sith reach our base and obliterate it!"

General Tauro started to pace around the control room with a worried look spread clearly across his face.

"Alright, prepare thrusters ready for immediate liftoff, I don't want this to get crazy,"

"Will do sir,"

"Oh yes while you're at it, inform the Jedi and get everyone to go to battle stations, we should be grateful that we have 30 minutes to prepare."

"Sir we only have 25 minutes left now,"

"What! Okay Officer quick get a move on we haven't a second to lose!" The soldier then ran out of the control room towards the Jedi quarters...

 **The Jedi were lingering around the doors of their quarters...** Speaking to each other about previous battles or negotiations with a slight misunderstanding, Jedi just seemed to have an strong friendship to Vox, but the indistinct chatter soon stopped when Officer Kaspel entered the room to speak with Master Polik with the news about the Sith, Vox looked at the Rodian's face turn from gleeful to complete horror. As the officer stepped away from the group to go back, Polik turned to the many Jedi with worry spread across there faces.

"It looks like the Sith are booking a meeting with us," said Polik with a bit of sorrow

"But our job as the Jedi knights, Masters, and Padawans of the system, says for us to fight back! Now if they take our base they take it alright, but what they won't take is our Rebellion spirit! Now who wants to kick some Sith butt?"

"AYE!" The wave of roars coming from the tremendous group was overwhelming, to the point that made Polik almost cry, but there was no time to dawdle, with only 7 minutes left on the clock, Vox and the Jedi needed to get ready.

"Now any questions? Oh yes Vox, our new Jedi brother what is your inquiry?"

"Yes actually two Master Polik, that being how are we supposed to fight them if they have a whole fleet of troopers? And how are we going to get away if to many casualties are created?" Polik jumped down from his iron stool, went to Vox and put his hand on his shoulder.

" I have seen many Jedi pass in the midst of battle Vox, but I can almost guarantee no Jedi will be left dead in this hangar, plus this is not a base it's a battle station. Now everybody ship out and take your positions!" Vox just stands in the spot for a few seconds after people had left, 'battles station?' How could this piece of metal be a battle station, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by the echoes of ion engines from afar.

"Get down! There got here earlier than expected!" The sound of rapid fire fills the hangar with complete chaos,

"Quick! Man the Hydra cannons!" The shouts from many of the soldiers sounded like waves of fear and panic washing upon the sandy shores of battle, and tyranny. The Tie-fighters came into view, soldiers took aim at the black beasts and fired dozens of rounds but only several were shot down. The base took massive amounts of damage, lots of ships blew up into smithereens with shrapnel flying into the air, droids' squeaks and whirrs silenced by the massive explosions coming from some other ships like hoverers and skiffs but the amount of destruction was overwhelming. Vox heard through his wrist comlink Daniel speaking to him.

"Vox you there VOX!"

"Yes I'm here Dan, we're taking heavy damage and fire down here,"

"On it right now, I'll get some of the boys to come shoot those pests down, be safe, I don't want to have to come bail out of jail again, you know how that went,"

"Yeah okay, see ya later," Vox then switched off the comlink as the X-wings shot the Ties down.

The Jedi managed to fend off some stormtroopers, flametroopers, and some riot troopers, but were nearly shot down in the fiery midst of ferocious battle. Vox started to hyperventilate as he saw many of the rebel soldiers scattered across the ground all but few were motionless, but Vox ran back into battle, slashing his way towards a Tie, taking it down by reflecting multiple blasts, though he wasn't aware of it Sarl was grinning at the newly trained Jedi from behind some crates of Cortosis. All the Jedi were fighting greatly, but a dark cloud loomed overhead, the Sith Shuttle.

Unlike Kylo Ren's and Vader's, Inferno's was deep orange with black streaks running along the hull of the ship. The Jedi's faces turned into complete horror, as they all stepped back in a fighting stance, the door slid open to show some notorious faces of Sith looking at them with a sly grin, all except Inferno, Blak, Ders, and Kridin.

"Well, Kith we meet again at last," said Inferno, his apparatus in his helmet created a kind of mechanical voice,

"Well Ferros, lets face off again it shouldn't be hard to do,"

"Don't call me that,"

"Fine lets go Inferno,"  
"Alright, but I won't make the mistake of letting you live!" The to force masters ran at each other, simultaneously with the other Jedi and Sith and so the battle began, the age old conflict between the Jedi and Sith…

 **Many Jedi cut down their opposing Sith combatant…** many Sith had fallen no Jedi had yet been killed, Harno tried to keep it that way, he kept rushing towards every Sith and knocking them off guard before letting his peers take the down the Sith. Kith and Inferno were locked in conversation between their battle, but were fighting the most fearsome.

"So, Inferno how did you find out we were here?"

"My team tracked down that ship,"

"I know," Kith knocked Darth Inferno off his feet, and pointed his green lightsaber near his mask.

"What else are you hiding Ferros?"

"Oh yes, my completely dim-witted mole Officer Carl Jacob Potenel!"

"What!" Kith turned around to see Potenel fleeing in his black Sith officer garment and Rebel files.

"So what are you going to do Sarl? Chase your information or me?" Uncertainty was present in his eyes as he pelted towards the X-Wing, he lifted all the files out the ship back into the bridge as he cut in front of Potenel with a angry expression.

"Oh hi, S-S-Sarl how is it going," asked Potenel quivering with fear

"Oh horrible actually Carl, so just come with me or you're going down, literally."

"Okay just let me RUN!" Potent then jumped into the ship and flew a bit out of the hangar until Sarl threw his Lightsaber into the engine making him crash into the foliage and rocks below the mountain.

"I told you, you were going down." Sarl turned back to see all the Jedi thrown against the wall and Vox within the tyrant's grasp.

 **Inferno held Vox by the neck hoping to get him to speak…** he shook him frantically to wake him up and slowly spoke into his near lifeless face.

"Vox I am Inferno do you remember who I am?" Vox slowly woke up opening his eyes to look at a dark orange mask covered in dirt,

"I do remember who you are, you are my m-m-my most hated person in the whole Roteth System!"

Inferno activated his sabre and dropped the human onto the dusty floor,

"I'll show you who I am, maybe _this_ will jog your memory!" Inferno took aim for Vox's head but Sarl cut in. Vox got up and fought Inferno to the hangar door, a 37m metre drop, the sounds of X-wings in the air echoed throughout Balkav and were annoying Inferno. He was near the edge of the hangar when the two Jedi cornered him,

"Any thing left to say Ferros?"

"I said stop calling me that! I am no longer your Padawan!" Inferno knocked down both of the Jedi and neared his Lightsaber to their necks,

"Now how about you Sarl any last words?"

"Yeah how about have a fun fall!" The voice echoed from Harno sitting upon the one of the Hydra Cannons, the sound of the blast was resonating upon the wall, the shot made a hole in Inferno's armour, just enough for Vox to put his lightsaber in. Inferno started to lean backwards, Sarl tried to grab him, but he had already fallen to far into the abyss of foliage…

 **The Sith star destroyer cruised over the Roteth system…** Every Officer, General, and Lieutenant watched as their Roteth system crumbled, all Sith being captured, all their stormtroopers laid astray across the battlefield, and X-wings armed and coming straight at their ship.

"Initiate Scatter right now, the Sith will rise again, after that prepare the hyperspace thrusters on them, got it soldier?"

"Yes Sergeant Padfoot sir, initiating Operation Scatter." The Officers started to punch various buttons, the creaking sound of metal could be heard as a dozen warheads were loaded into various cannons,

"Fire!" Padfoot shouted as the dozen of war heads blasted off, the x-wings started to follow them as the Star destroyer slipped away into hyperspace, the X-wing team managed to shoot down 7 of the sleek missiles, 4 exploded due to mechanical fault, but one got away through hyperspace, the X-wing team watched as the warhead blasted away, hoping that it wouldn't reach it's destination...

 **The Jedi were fighting the onslaught of troopers trying to stop them from advancing...** They couldn't do it though, since the battle with the Sith, they didn't have any willpower they were all drained, stumbling almost.

"This is Master Sarl to bridge, do you read?" Not expecting response Sarl was about to turn the com off till someone rang through,

"General Tauro, reporting for duty sir,"

"Tauro thank goodness you're okay,"

"Yeah we took a beating up here but luckily I stowed away my blaster in the first aid kit, during that meeting, if you know what I mean,"

"You mean that meeting where you shot Sergeant David in the foot?"

"Yeah about that..."

"No time! We need to initiate the thrusters now!"

"Alright then strap in, it's going to get bumpy." The sound of low grumbling and groaning sounded from beneath their feet. Rocks started to crumble and the loud sound of engines filled the air,

"Great job Tauro, now shake'em off, go vertical,"

"Gotcha!" The hangar started to slope, Sarl beckoned his Jedi to run towards the top of the battleship, Vox suddenly understood what they meant by "the base is a battleship," he thought it was some hidden meaning in Polik's words.

"Grab on to those straps now!" All the Jedi darted towards the leather straps hanging on the wall, the Jedi tried to plants themselves on the ground of the base, the whole bridge was having trouble staying in one spot as well. Vox watched all of the troopers start to fall out of the hangar, some managed to fall onto the Tie-fighters and some joined Inferno at the bottom of the forest.

"Well Vox this is our battleship, The Cruiser," screamed Harno from the other side of the Jedi

"these were decommissioned by the old republic, but we managed to track a broken one on Yavin 12,"

"Yeah it's amazing and huge!"

"We managed to find a hiding spot on this green planet, but I guess we'll have to relocate now eh?"

"Yeah I guess." Vox looked down at his comlink he saw the ground of The Cruiser returning back to normal, and realised a voice coming through his device.

"Hey Vox you finished? My boys need to get back into the hangar,"

"Daniel! Did you shoot down those warheads I heard about at the mission briefing last week?"

"All but one, the funny thing is, that they don't seem that reactive, they almost looked like a cryogenic pod,"

"Well at least the Sith are recycling their old items."

"Yeah right, I'll be their in about 3 minutes got it?"

"Gotcha Dan, seems in 3,"

"Bye." The comlink slowly turned off and static took the place of speech.

 **The fleet of X-wings flew into the hangar of the hovering battleship...** The ship was shaped as a giant cuboid with some smaller rectangular rooms for other uses. Four giant industrial energy engines were at each corner of the cuboid shaped battle station that could rotate 360° for much more complicated, and evasive manoeuvres. As the group pulled in, the Jedi walked over to Daniel's ship and thanked him and his team for their great work in the battle above Balkav, all of the X-wing pilot's red vests shone through the grey hangar background, and seemed to make the atmosphere less saddening.

Vox could see Sarl thinking about what just happened, Vox could tell that he was sad about his now dead apprentice form the past, but he still tried to keep a happy face, after all that's one more system taken back by the Resistance, but even though Vox had made a new life in this group of individuals, Vox had decided to share the next move in his Jedi adventure...

2 weeks later...

 **His very own ship was packed with all he needed and Daniel was onboard...** Vox had decided to go his own way but still help the Resistance by flying ahead or backwards to check up on planets or systems and to stop the Sith and any other evil organisations, Vox was now more Resistance than Sith he was a great hero and valuable asset to the Resistance and Jedi. Daniel decided to step down as X-wing captain, and follow Vox as his right hand man, the new captain of the squad though is a pretty good pilot like Daniel, but still not better.

Though the Jedi were sad to wave goodbye to a fellow Jedi, they couldn't stop his next step in his great adventure. Sarl gave Vox a satchel full of Jedi holocrons, some for training, some were from previous battles, and one was for Vox to keep with him as a memory of his time with this Resistance group. They all said there final goodbyes and powered up their ship's engines, a quite roomy hoverer they had improved and painted in the 2 weeks. "Ready to start the building up our crew sir?" Implied Lakelan,

"Yes Pilot Lakelan,"

"And you ready to head out into the galaxies close and the ones far, far away?"

"You know I do mate." Daniel then turned back to the controls and blasted off into hyper space going to a completely new system. Vox was curious about the special holocron given by Sarl so he activated it, suddenly a blast of blue light showed the picture of the Jedi, pilots and others around the hoverer when they were rebuilding it, he then switched the holocron off and looked ahead at the hyperspace tunnel, hoping to find more friends, and adventure...

END OF CHAPTER 3


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The last capsule from Operation Rise darted through the atmosphere... A fizzling fireball if you will, the capsule was brought in by Sergeant Lerte from the Coruscant system, he slowly opened the cryogenic capsule slowly trying to keep it intact.

"I don't believe it, Operation Rise succeeded!" Exclaimed Lerte, the body inside started to move, his red mask resembled that of a Mandalorian's, his maroon cape seemed especially dark, his armour was very outdated but still intact, and his lightsaber was black and silver.

"Where am I?" The man slowly stepped out of the capsule,

"You are in the New Sith Order era my sir,"

"New order? What happened to the old one?"

"The Sith were defeated that's what happened."

"By the Jedi? Nonsense!"

"I'm afraid not sir it did actually happen." A snarl started to show across the newly awakened Sith Lord.

"Fine at least tell me the Jedi are ready to face my wrath that has been bottled up since the old republic!"

"They are ready sir to face your wrath, now come with me sir we need to fit you with some newer armour, is that alright sir?"

"Yes it will be fine, but stop calling me sir, I expect you to call me by my title!"

"I'm sorry, but what would that be?" Lerte could tell that a bit of anger was building inside of the individual.

"You do not know who I am? Well let this be you first and last warning!" The Sith lifted the sergeant off the ground and said directly into his face what he should have known.

"My name is Darth Revan..."

END OF VOX ENTER THE INFERNO


End file.
